New York
New York is a state in the Northeastern region of the United States. It is the 27th most extensive, the 4th most populous, and the 7th most densely populated of the 50 United States. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and by Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Vermont to the east. It has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west and north, and Quebec to the north. It is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. Films and Shows *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Annie'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''The Avengers'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Bolt'' *''Bon Voyage!'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Captain Marvel'' *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' *''Daredevil'' *''The Defenders'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Dumbo (2019)'' *''Enchanted'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''The Help'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' *''Iron Fist'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Jessie'' *''Jump In!'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Luke Cage'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''National Treasure'' *''Newsies'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' *''Pixar: In Real Life'' *''Planes'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *''The Proposal'' *''The Punisher'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Secretariat'' *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Three Men and a Baby'' *''Three Men and a Little Lady'' *''Tower of Terror'' *''Unbreakable'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''What If...?'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''The Wild'' Cities and Locations *New York City *Stark Tower *The Empire State Building *Foxworth Residence *ESPN Zone *Morningside Orphanage *Sykes' Warehouse *Hotel Hightower *Manhattan *Wyvern Castle *Eyrie Building *Rescue Aid Society (United Nations Organization) *Kodak *Sleepy Hollow *The Manhattan Tower Hotel *Brooklyn *Buffalo *Albany *The Bronx Attractions *1964 New York World's Fair Actors/Actresses and Crew born in New York *J.J. Abrams *Don Adams *Bruce Adler *Pamela Adlon *Christina Aguilera *Joe Alaskey *Carlos Alazraqui *Steve Allen *Woody Allen *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Michael Angarano *Marc Anthony *Geoffrey Arend *Mateo Arias *Moisés Arias *Alan Arkin *Tichina Arnold *Ashanti *Skylar Astin *René Auberjonois *Eleanor Audley *Jake T. Austin *Jon Avnet *Awkwafina *Adrienne Bailon *Alec Baldwin *Christine Baranski *Angela Bassett *Jason Bateman *Noah Beery, Jr. *Lake Bell *Michael Bell *Laura Benanti *Tony Bennett *Greg Berg *Xander Berkeley *Herschel Bernardi *Ahmed Best *Corbin Bleu *Lucille Bliss *Nikki Blonsky *Brian Bloom *Earl Boen *David Boreanaz *John Ross Bowie *Michael Brandon *Nicholas Braun *Abigail Breslin *Spencer Breslin *Matthew Broderick *Mel Brooks *Arthur Burghardt *Sarah Burns *Ben Burtt *Steve Buscemi *Barbara Bush *James Caan *Nestor Carbonell *Erin Cardillo *Mariah Carey *George Carlin *Roger C. Carmel *Diahann Carroll *David Cassidy *Chevy Chase *Jennifer Cody *Sean Combs *Jeff Conaway *Bill Condon *Jennifer Connelly *Joan Copeland *Sofia Coppola *Robert Costanzo *Tony Cox *Tom Cruise *Jon Cryer *Billy Crystal *Joan Cusack *John D'Aquino *Vincent D'Onofrio *Alexandra Daddario *Matthew Daddario *Andy Daly *Claire Danes *Rodney Dangerfield *William Daniels *Royal Dano *Tony Danza *Stacey Dash *Robert Davi *Keith David *Rosario Dawson *Charlie Day *Dennis Day *Lucy Deakins *Dana Delany *Dom DeLuise *Peter DeLuise *Robert De Niro *Reed Diamond *Vin Diesel *Doug E. Doug *Kirk Douglas *Robert Downey Jr. *Fran Drescher *Richard Dreyfuss *James Drury *David Duchovny *Karen Duffy *Lena Dunham *Charles Durning *Russ Edmonds *Billy Eichner *Lisa Eichorn *Jesse Eisenberg *Michael Eisner *Héctor Elizondo *Abby Elliott *Chris Elliott *Jamie Elman *Omar Epps *Artie Esposito *Jennifer Esposito *Susie Essman *Emilio Estevez *Erik Estrada *Melissa Fahn *Donald Faison *Laurie Faso *Jon Favreau *Norman Ferguson *Lou Ferrigno *William Fichtner *Harvey Fierstein *Fyvush Finkel *Will Finn *Dan Fogler *Jane Fonda *Peter Fonda *Spencer Fox *Annette Funicello *Nika Futterman *Lady Gaga *Frankie J. Galasso *David Gallagher *Teresa Gallagher *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Daniel Gerson *David Gerstein *Estelle Getty *Mel Gibson *Lola Glaudini *Crispin Glover *Whoopi Goldberg *Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Barbara Goodson *Gilbert Gottfried *Elliot Gould *Topher Grace *Joe Grant *Seth Grahame-Smith *Jennifer Grey *Zena Grey *Melanie Griffith *Steve Guttenberg *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Buddy Hackett *Tony Hale *Estelle Harris *Jonathan Harris *Emily Hart *Melissa Joan Hart *Dan Haskett *Anne Hathaway *Lance Henriksen *Brian Henson *Jane Henson *Tim Herlihy *Edward Hibbert *William Hickey *Judd Hirsch *Philip Seymour Hoffman *Alan F. Horn *Lena Horne *Dick Huemer *Felicity Huffman *Tab Hunter *Sarah Hyland *Steve Hytner *Bob Iger *Mark Isham *Eric Jacobson *Kevin James *Billy Joel *Scarlett Johansson *Jeffrey Jones *Aubrey Joseph *Barry Josephson *Brad Kane *Marvin Kaplan *Richard Karron *Skylar Katz *Jeffrey Katzenberg *Danny Kaye *Moira Kelly *Tom Kenny *Alicia Keys *Larry King *Jack Kirby *Wayne Knight *Alicia Lagano *Adam Lamberg *Burt Lancaster *Martin Landau *David Lander *Diane Lane *Bruce Lanoil *John Lavelle *Stan Lee *Jay Leno *Tony Leondis *Michael Lerner *Sam Levine *Huey Lewis *Steven Lisberger *John Lithgow *Lucy Liu *Robert Loggia *Lindsay Lohan *Michael Lohan Jr. *Jennifer Lopez *Robert Lopez *Lori Loughlin *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Katie Lowes *Susan Lucci *Patti LuPone *Rick Lyon *Natasha Lyonne *Noel MacNeal *Billy Magnussen *Kayla Maisonet *Wendie Malick *Leonard Maltin *Melissa Manchester *Barry Mann *Kate Mara *Julianna Margulies *Garry Marshall *Vanessa Marshall *Vincent Martella *Madeleine Martin *Sandy Martin *Heather Matarazzo *Samantha Mathis *Joseph Mazzello *Chuck McCann *Jesse McCartney *Thomas McDonell *Trina McGee-Davis *Patrick McGoohan *Donald McKayle *Michael McKean *Kate McKinnon *Sam McMurray *Anne Meara *Anthony Mendez *Alan Menken *Brian Menz *Idina Menzel *Eda Reiss Merin *Neil Meron *Don Messick *Alyssa Milano *Larry Miller *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Daryl Mitchell *Zac Moncrief *Tracy Morgan *Cathy Moriarty *Erin Moriarty *Howard Morris *Shelley Morrison *Rob Morrow *Vic Morrow *Bobby Moynihan *Donna Murphy *Eddie Murphy *Chad Michael Murray *Lorenzo Music *Charles Nelson Reilly *Matt Nolan *Jerry O'Connell *Rosie O'Donnell *Alan Oppenheimer *Jerry Orbach *Ana Ortiz *Al Pacino *Chazz Palminteri *Hayden Panettiere *Jansen Panettiere *Charlie Parlato *Dick Van Patten *Josh Peck *Jordan Peele *Amanda Peet *Courtney Peldon *Rosie Perez *Anthony Perkins *Elizabeth Perkins *Rhea Perlman *Ron Perlman *Sue Perrotto *Bernadette Peters *Donald Petrie *Regis Philbin *Chris Phillips *David Hyde Pierce *Bronson Pinchot *Jeremy Piven *Suzanne Pleshette *Martha Plimpton *Amanda Plummer *Bill Pullman *Mae Questel *Jan Rabson *Jason Raize *June Diane Raphael *Christopher Reeve *Carl Reiner *Rob Reiner *Leah Remini *Paul Reubens *Ving Rhames *Kim Richards *Derek Richardson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Monica Richardson *Don Rickles *Michael Rispoli *Joan Rivers *Emma Roberts *Mary Rodgers *Al Roker *Ray Romano *Cesar Romero *George A. Romero *Saoirse Ronan *Mickey Rooney *Michael Rosenbaum *Theo Rossi *Emmy Rossum *Sara Rue *John Rzeznik *Ernie Sabella *Adam Sandler *Susan Sarandon *Telly Savalas *Cassie Scerbo *Mark Schiff *Adam Schlesinger *Ricky Schroder *Aaron Schwartz *Ben Schwartz *Stephen Schwartz *David Schwimmer *Annabella Sciorra *Peter Scolari *Martin Scorsese *Amy Sedaris *Kyra Sedgwick *Marian Seldes *Maurice Sendak *Rod Serling *Neel Sethi *Brian Setzer *Marie Severin *Anne Seymour *Mel Shaw *Wallace Shawn *Allison Shearmur *Charlie Sheen *Richard Sherman *Robert B. Sherman *Brooke Shields *Jamie-Lynn Sigler *Beverly Sills *Bryan Singer *Alan Silvestri *Carly Simon *Guy Siner *Christian Slater *Helen Slater *Brooke Smith *Jurnee Smollett-Bell *Leelee Sobieski *André Sogliuzzo *Peter Sohn *Bonnie Somerville *Stephen Sondheim *Barry Sonnenfeld *Mira Sorvino *Paul Sorvino *Aries Spears *Sylvester Stallone *Jean Stapleton *Jon Stewart *Ben Stiller *Jerry Stiller *Corey Stoll *Oliver Stone *Steven Strait *Marcia Strassman *Ed Sullivan *Nicole Sullivan *Susan Sullivan *Fred Tatasciore *Alex Timbers *Marisa Tomei *Gina Torres *Michelle Trachtenberg *Allan Trautman *Donald Trump *Stanley Tucci *Jessica Tuck *John Turturro *Liv Tyler *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Hikaru Utada *Reginald VelJohnson *Lenny Venito *Christina Vidal *Jon Voight *Ralph Waite *Christopher Walken *Eli Wallach *Jessica Walter *Lesley Ann Warren *Denzel Washington *Kerry Washington *Sigourney Weaver *Steven Weber *Chris Wedge *Cynthia Weil *Scott Weinger *Harvey Weinstein *Chris Weitz *Joss Whedon *Maggie Wheeler *Mitchell Whitfield *Olivia Wilde *Billy Dee Williams *Clarence Williams III *John Williams *Kimberly Williams-Paisley *Tyler James Williams *Tyrel Jackson Williams *Vanessa Williams *April Winchell *Paul Winchell *Henry Winkler *Scott Wittman *Bokeem Woodbine *Bernard Wolf *Deborah Ann Woll *Alan Zaslove *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. Gallery New York Mickey Pin.jpg New York City Pin.jpg NYC Holidays Pin.png New York Mets Pin.png New York Minnie Pin.jpg New York Yankees Mickey.png New York Yankees Donald.png New York Yankees Goofy.png Minnie Yankees.jpg Big-Apple-Donald-Duck.jpg Category:States Category:The Avengers locations Category:Enchanted locations Category:The Rescuers locations Category:Oliver & Company locations Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice locations Category:Bolt locations Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) locations Category:Annie Category:American Dragon: Jake Long locations Category:Kodak Category:Locations Category:Jungle 2 Jungle locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Planes locations Category:Daredevil Category:Luke Cage Category:Jessica Jones Category:Iron Fist Category:The Defenders Category:The Punisher Category:Spider-Man locations Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Thor locations Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy locations Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America locations Category:Shadowhunters Category:National Treasure locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Fantasia locations Category:Muppet locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:James and the Giant Peach locations Category:The Wild locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Jessie locations Category:Girl Meets World Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:United States Category:Make Mine Music Category:Captain Marvel Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:The Suite Life locations Category:Melody Time Category:Soul Category:Wizards of Waverly Place locations Category:What If...?